iKill
by The Throne
Summary: Freddie has been acting different and Sam is more secretive, what are they hiding? Maybe some Seddie, NO CREDDIE... AT ALL. T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the narrator… yes there is a narrator for this story. **_This is what they are thinking. __**This is flash back need there be any. **_This is me, meaning author notes. There will be some Seddie but this is not focused on it. I might change my mind but for now…

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly or this idea

**Ever wonder why things like "You could fit a body in there" and "Control Freddie, bad thoughts lead to bad actions" and "Well then I might sneak into your room tonight and put a pillow over you face until you stop kicking" were said in iCarly? Here's why.**

This idea came from a YouTube video I saw and I wanted to turn it into a story. Trailer called 'THE SEATTLE WEBSHOW MASSACRE' and it's the first one, not the sequel, though feel free to watch that one too.

**Let's start from the beginning shall we?**

"Hey you invited the doof!" Sam said walking in the room.

"Aw man! I didn't know _that_ was gonna be here!" Freddie said

"She! I'm a she Freddie as in _girl_" Sam said

"Barely" Freddie said quietly but loud enough for Sam to here.

"_I'm gonna kill him. Not now but I'm gonna kill him"_ Sam thought

"Ooh" Sam said mockingly

"You just keep your hands _off_ my A.V. equipment!" Freddie said.

"You mean I can't play with the white balance on your super-de-dooper camcorder?" Sam said

"Oh sure! Everybody jokes about the white balance till their skin tones GO MAGENTA!" Freddie said.

"_That may not be too bad" _Freddie thought as Sam cleared her throat and stepped towards Freddie.

"Carly will never love you" Sam said plainly.

"That's IT!" Freddie said grabbing his camcorder. "I'm taking my stuff and I'm going home!"

"Please stay" Carly said in the sweetest voice that even a puppy couldn't compare to.

"Ok" Freddie said putting his stuff down as Sam rolled her eyes.

**Hmmm interesting, I couldn't have been the only one to notice the interesting thoughts Sam and Freddie had? And was I the only one to catch how seductive Carly was leading Freddie on and pretending to care for him, when in reality she just wanted his stuff, and felt not a bit of guilt afterwards? Carly is the type of girl who gets what she wants and will do what she has to get it.**

"Ok Jeb, you ready to audition?" Carly said

"Yeah! I will be performing a scene from a French play called 'La Ooh e Mephe'" (?) He informed them

"Ok?" Sam said

"I don't know what that means but knock us out" Carly said "Rolling?" she said turning to Freddie

"Rolling" he confirmed

"But, but, where did she go? I don't know! But when will she be back? I don't know! Well where can I find her? I tell you I do not know!" He said as two different people. When he was done he looked over at his lovely judges with a smile on his face. Carly and Sam sat there waiting for more but when nothing happened they clapped.

"_Wow" _Carly thought

"_Is this guy serious?" _Sam thought

"_What the heck?"_ Freddie thought.

"What'd you think?" Sam asked Carly

"I don't know!" Carly said mocking Jeb

"You don't know?" Sam mocked as well

"I tell you I do not know!" Carly said

"But you must know!" Sam said

"How can I know when I do not know?" Carly asked

"I don't know!" Sam asked

**So the day went on with them recording some talented kids, and some UNtalented kids, and one kid that looked freakishly like Miss Brigs. As it was getting late Carly checked SplashFace to see if the video was posted, when to her horror what was posted was herself along with Sam. Sam just went across the hall to get Freddie.**

"OH Great! Now 28,000 have clicked on it!" Carly said while thinking. _'He's so dead'_

**Meanwhile at the Bensons**

Sam carefully and quietly tip-toed across the hall to Freddie's room. When she got there she saw Freddie asleep in his bed and shook him awake gently.

"Wha- Sam?" Freddie asked squinting

"Yeah Freddork, come on we're going to Carly's" she said

"You go to Carly's and let me sleep"

"Come on you lonely dork" she said shaking him vigorously.

"No you abrasive bitch" Freddie said. He was extremely grumpy when he was sleepy, but he must've forgotten who he was talking to. Sam grabbed his ankles and dragged him out of the bed. His head hit the floor hard waking him up instantly.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" He screamed as Sam dragged him across the hall. "Quit it Sam! Let go of my foot! Too much friction! Let go!" when she finally let go he got up obviously upset. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"Why did you film us at the audition?" Carly asked angrily

"Oh, you guys were being funny" Freddie said a lot calmer

"Well you shouldn't have put us _online _without our permission"

"I didn't!" Freddie said walking over to the computer. "I edited you out before I uploaded the auditions"

"_Footie pajamas?"_ Sam thought

"No, you did the opposite of that!" Carly said

"What?" Freddie said. "There's no way I-uh oh"

"Yeah" Sam said

"Just take us off the site!"

"Ok! Just give me a sec" Freddie said typing and clicking.

"Oh this is _so_ not good!" Carly said pacing back and forth. "Anyone! Anyone in the world could just click and see everything we did and said"

"I know it's so embarrassing and if Miss Brigs see's that-" Sam started

"Don't even talk about Miss Brigs!" Carly snapped

"I got it! It says at your request the video will be removed" Freddie said

"Finally!" Sam said

"Tomorrow morning" Freddie said.

"FREDDIE" Sam and Carly whined. Carly looked at the knife then back at Freddie and shrugged off her urge.

"Before you get all freaked out let's look at the comments" Freddie said. "This one says 'Carly, you and your friend Sam crack me up, funny stuff'"

"Great so one kid says-" Carly said

"Wait Slackerboy314 writes 'Carly your hot'" he looks at Carly. "It's true"

"You are" Sam agreed

"Stop" Carly said

"Check this one out, 'Yo Carly and Sam you chicks are hilarious! When's your next show?'" Freddie continued. "And this one says 'You guys are way better than most of the puke here on SplashFace'"

"Wow, they love us"

"Yeah, better than puke"

**So that was the start of the Web show that became popular worldwide, iCarly. They went on so many adventures including jumping out of a plane in Japan. What Carly, Sam, and Freddie didn't know is that each of them have a sickness. It's hereditary and usually comes up at a young age. What people didn't know was that the urge to murder someone wasn't a choice, but an illness. Sometimes by their surroundings, and sometimes people are what you would call a 'Bad Seed'. Nothing can help them. They're just bad. Each of them have murderous thought's but never pay attention to them, until one night on the window washers platform, when the problem they had finally sunk in to one girl, as she came close to killing someone very dear to herself.**

Ok so I was at my grandma's house and I watched this old, old, _really _old movie back in like my great grandmas time (it was black and white) about this little girl who killed people. What happened was the little girl's (forgot her name) mother found out she was adopted, and her birth mother was a very famous con artist and murderer. Instead of the killing urges going to her, it skipped a generation and went to her child. The girl killed three people at the age of nine. OH I think her name was Rhoda or something like that. Sometime in the movie the mom asked about little children and how sometimes they may do 'bad' things, learning about little kids having something in them that makes them murderers and nothing can stop them. She found out that a bad seed is exactly what Rhoda is, but loves Rhoda dearly and can't seem to turn her in. (You should look up 'the bad seed Rhoda' images, she has some pretty creepy faces in this movie, REALLY creepy actually. *Shivers*) I saw the iCarly trailer not long after seeing the movie and had the idea! You're gonna learn exactly how they are bad seeds later, probably at the very end of the story. There will be a sequel to the story but that's all I'm telling you about it for now. Enjoy, R&R, give suggestions! 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the narrator… yes there is a narrator for this story. **_This is what they are thinking. __**This is flash back need there be any. **_This is me, meaning author notes. There will be some Seddie but this is not focused on it. I might change my mind but for now…

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly

"Ryan Seacrest!" Sam yelled. As everyone looked for him she ran out on the platform and laughed.

"Sam!" Carly yelled

"You're not wearing a harness!" Freddie yelled worried.

"Harnesses are for bones" (Don't know if she says this but it sounds like that)

"Get back in here!" Carly said looking down

"No!" she said stubbornly. "Me and Fleck get to go first 'cause I'm out here and you're not!"

"Oh yeah?" Carly said. She took a deep breath and climbed out the window as Freddie tried to grab her but failed to keep her in. When she was on the platform she slowly looked down. _"I'm about to pee my pants!"_

"Guys it's way too dangerous to be out there without a harness" Freddie said

"You heard him, go back inside!" Sam said

"You first!" Carly said

"Yeah I don't think so" Sam said pulling out a chocolate bar. "I ain't going nowhere" Carly grabbed the chocolate bar and threw it down.

"I mean it! Both of you get back inside right now!" Freddie said

"I'm not going back in unless Carly goes first!" Sam screamed

"Well I'm not going back in until Dave and I shoot our video!" Carly said hair in her face. "No matter how messy this wind makes my hair!"

"Carly it's not worth it! And you guys are friends so you shouldn't be fighting!" Dave said

"Yeah friends shouldn't fight" Fleck agreed

"I just SAID that!" Dave screamed at him as Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Well I thought it before you said it" Fleck said lamely

"Liar!" He screamed and they started arguing pushing Freddie back.

"_I am so NOT in the mood for these two they both need to shut the fuck up!"_ Freddie thought giving them both wet willies causing them to stop arguing. The platform began to shake.

"Wow it's really windy out here!" Carly said. _"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD! Don't give up! You have your pride, do it for your pride."_ Sam was losing balance and grabbed on to something not realizing she pushed a button, until the platform moved down.

"OH my God Sam we're moving!" Carly screamed

"And that's my fault?" Sam asked annoyed

"Yes you hit the button thingy!" She cried.

"Aw man why'd I hit the button thingy!" Sam cried

"Just make it stop!" Carly said holding onto the bar for her life.

"How?" Sam screamed

"Hit the first one!" Carly said nervously.

"Ok!" she hit it and it stopped calming both girls nerves.

"You guys ok?" Freddie screamed down to them

"I think so!" Sam answered.

"How are we gonna get ba-" Carly started before she heard a sound that made her feel queasy. The platform tilted to the side almost making Carly fall. She steadied herself making sure she didn't lose balance.

"_She took my candy bar and threw it on the ground; I have had enough of this little bitch!"_ Sam thought. She pushed her making Carly almost fall to the ground only to have catch herself on the railing.

"CARLY!" Freddie, Fleck, and Dave screamed. Sam smiled but then realized what she was doing to someone she loved and felt a mixture of guilt, fear, and hatred towards herself.

"Carly DON'T LET GO!" Sam screamed.

"Why on EARTH would I let go?" Carly screamed. She started screaming like an idiot flailing her legs as if trying to find the ground. "I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall!"

"You're not gonna fall" Sam said holding back tears

"Yes I am I'm slipping!" Carly said

"Don't slip!" Sam yelled

"I'm not slipping by choice!" Carly yelled annoyed. "Stupid Gravity!"

"Hang on I'm coming to get you!" Sam said. _"It's the very, very least I could do"_

"Sam be careful!" Freddie yelled

"THANKS FOR THE TIP!" she yelled. "Ok mama's coming! I'm not scared! This is fun!"

"Carly don't let go!" Spencer screamed

"Yeah we're pretty much on the same page!" Carly screamed

"Sam what are you doing?" Spencer yelled

"Just relax!" She yelled. _"If anyone should die it should be me"_

"Sam?" Carly asked

"Yeah grab my hand!" she yelled.

"I'm scared!" Carly said not letting go

"Me too, just grab it!" Sam yelled. Carly reluctantly let go and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Sam you're not strong enough to pull her up!" Spencer yelled.

"REALLY!" Sam said. She used all her strength to pull Carly up but she wouldn't budge. _"No way am I letting Carly die because of me!"_ she thought and started to pull Carly up.

"She's up on the thing!" Freddie yelled

"I see her up on the thing!" Spencer yelled. "Who's that guy?"

"Fleck" he answered

"Nice to meet you!"

"Ok your up!" Sam grunted

"I'm gonna throw down the rope!" Spencer yelled

"Hurry!" Sam yelled. They both moved to the safer side of the platform and Sam stood up. Spencer threw the rope and it hit Sam making her slide head first nearly off the railing. "Situation, situation, situation!"

"NO SAM!" Freddie yelled

"_Karma's a bitch isn't it Sam? But I care about you too much to let you fall"_ Carly thought as she grabbed her foot. "Give me that shoe! I got you come on!" Sam slid back on to the platform screaming the whole time

"Thanks so much!" Sam yelled sarcastically to Spencer.

"Tie it around yourselves we'll reel you up" Spencer said.

"OK!"

"OK guy's they're tying it around each other get ready" Spencer said taking charge. "Ready?"

"PULL!" Sam exclaimed

"Ready" Carly yelled. Spencer, Freddie, Fleck and Dave started pulling. The girls screamed as their feet left the surface. They got closer and closer to the window and as Fleck and Dave were the support keeping them safe, Freddie and Spencer pulled them up. They were finally safe.

"You guys ok?" Spencer asked concerned

"I think so" Carly said

"That was way too close" Freddie said

"No chiz" Sam said

"But we made it" Carly said as they pulled the rope off of their bodies

"And neither one of us cried the whole time" Sam pointed out

"Nope!" Carly said with a smile on her face. "We're brave"

"Yeah we are" Sam agreed. Spencer and Freddie looked at them knowing they were both on the verge of tears. Right on cue they both started to whimper especially Sam as the tears rolled down her face. Spencer pushed the two together. "I'm so sorry Carly I can't believe I did that!" Sam whispered still sobbing

"Sam?" Carly said

"Yeah," Sam said

"Shut up, I forgive you" she said.

"_But can I forgive myself"_

**Sam is the first to notice she has a problem, but can she fix it?**

Hey just remember to R&R! And I am sure that her name is Rhoda.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the narrator… yes there is a narrator for this story. **_This is what they are thinking. __**This is flash back need there be any. **_This is me, meaning author notes. There will be some Seddie but this is not focused on it. I might change my mind but for now…

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly

"Well there goes our chances to go up in Space" Freddie said looking at the broken window

"Yup" Sam said getting up. "Wasn't Carly the one who was drilling us about being calm and all that chiz"

"Yup" Freddie said. "How ironic"

"Yeah" Freddie said. He picked up the cream corn opened it and started eating it.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Sam asked

"Eating cream corn, I'm hungry for something non-powdered" Freddie said

"Did I give you permission to eat my cream corn?" Sam asked with her hands on her hips

"It's not _your_ cream corn" Freddie answered.

"Whatever Benson I grabbed it so it's mine" Sam said

"You mean stole it?" Freddie corrected

"You're irking me Benson" Sam said

"Well you've irked me ever since I've met you Puckett" Freddie said grabbing his camera

"Then my life is complete" Sam said with a smile

"Good then you can stop breathing" Freddie said. Sam picked up the bar that Carly used to break open the window.

"You want me to hit you with this?" Sam said. Then she climbed through the window to see Carly running around with security guards chasing her.

"Why not? If I'm unconscious I won't have to see your ugly face in which for some reason Jonah was into" Freddie said climbing through the window himself whit his camera. Sam knew from being with him for so long that Freddie could be a real ass when he was sleepy "Oh yeah, that's right, he wasn't _that_ into you"

"Look at you being a little bitch" Sam said with her arms crossed.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK INTO THAT CLOWN CAR!" Carly screamed

"Sorry" Freddie mumbled. "I'm tired and grumpy"

"You still meant every word" Sam said

"Yeah you're right, and I'm sorry that every word I said is absolutely true" Freddie said as Sam swung at him with the bar but Freddie grabbed it and took it from her.

"Well at least I didn't have a boyfriend that didn't like me _at all_ and only wanted to date me for my own web show!" Sam said

"Excuse me?" Freddie said gripping the bar tight.

"I'm talking about Valery you dweeb" Sam said

"Demon" Freddie said

"Dork" Sam snapped

"Bitch" Freddie snapped back

"At least I'll have a husband and children! You're gonna die alone" Sam sneered

"That's not true" Freddie said

"Oh yeah? You've had two girlfriend, one used you and the other only liked you because you were greasy bacon" Sam said. Without time for Freddie to think he swung the bar and hit Sam right on the head. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well this got fucked up fast" Freddie said.

**A few hours later Sam woke up in the hospital. A calmed down and sleeping Carly there and a guilty looking Freddie was sitting there. He looked at Sam and his eyes widened as he shook Carly awake.**

"What?" A sleepy Carly said

"She's up" Freddie said and she jumped up

"What the-" Sam said before a nurse came in.

"Hi Sam are you feeling ok?" the nurse asked

"My head hurts" she rubbed the part in which she got hit

"Do you know what happened to you?" the nurse asked

"No, I just remember being in the space pod thingy before Carly freaked out" Sam answered

"This young boy said you fell and hit your head" the nurse said

"Well then that's probably what happened" Sam said

"Look Sam, Spencer told me to go home as soon as you woke up, I'm glad you ok" Carly said and hugged Sam.

"Bye Carls" Sam said as Carly grabbed her jacket and left.

"I'm gonna get some pain medicine" the nurse said and walked out.

"Look Sam my conscience isn't gonna be cleared until I tell you this so, here I go" Freddie said taking a deep breath.

"You hit me with the bar thing when I said you're gonna die alone" she said before Freddie even opened his mouth.

"Wait, how'd you know? Why did you pretend you forgot?" Freddie asked confused. Sam was going to answer before a nurse walked in.

"Call me tonight" Sam said. Freddie nodded and left.

**Freddie went home and tried to take a nap. His head hurt from the mental sweat he broke worrying about Sam. He was so confused but so tired, his guilty conscience didn't let him sleep. He woke up an hour later and called Sam.**

"Took you long enough" Sam said

"I took a nap" he answered dryly. "Now how did you know what happened?"

"I remembered" Sam said in a 'duh' voice.

"Then why did you pretend you didn't remember?" Freddie asked

"I didn't want you to get in trouble" Sam said and there was a large pause before Sam continued. "I've been in your place"

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked

"Do you remember how Carly almost fell on the window washer's platform?" Sam asked

"Don't remind me, when she slipped I was so scared" Freddie said. "And also when you slipped"

"Carly didn't slip" Sam said

"What?"

"Carly didn't slip, she was pushed… by me" Sam said quietly. She was ready for Freddie to explode and scream "YOU PUSHED HER?" but he didn't.

"You almost killed Sam like I almost killed you?" Freddie said

"Yes" she said quietly

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH US?" he said.

"I don't know but I can honestly say I'm scared" Sam said. "I've never once been scared in my life except when I thought I was gonna lose Carly, but now I'm scared"

"What if next time it's worse?" What if I get grumpy again or you get angry again and there is no almost to the story? Then what?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know but the nurse said I have to go to sleep" Sam said

"Alright, good night" Freddie said and clicked his phone off. He groaned and fell onto his bed frustrated.

**What would happen? What would happen if they actually didn't stop themselves? You can find out if you keep reading this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the narrator… yes there is a narrator for this story. **_This is what they are thinking. __**This is flash back need there be any. **_This is me, meaning author notes. There will be some Seddie but this is not focused on it. I might change my mind but for now…

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly

"I can't believe Ginger forgot her baby's name" Carly said. Sitting on the couch with Freddie, Sam, and Spencer. She just turned the TV off.

"Well who cares? She made her come back right?" Sam asked

"Yeah we should celebrate!" Spencer said

"Yeah because if the show didn't go well then we would be in a shit load of trouble" Carly said and Sam, Freddie and Spencer looked at her surprised. She rarely cursed. "Still stressed from Ginger"

"Well let's have a party" Freddie suggested.

"Yeah totally that would be awesome" Sam agreed.

"Ok we should have it next weekend on Saturday" Carly said.

"Cool!" Sam said. "But I vote no one over eighteen" Sam looked at Spencer who looked hurt.

**Carly, Sam and Freddie spread the word around the school about their party. Sam was reluctant about inviting Gibby, but Carly convinced her that Gibby should come. The week felt interminable even for Freddie awaiting their party. They invited Wendy, Gibby, Jonah (much to Sam's dismay) Valery, (Much to Freddie's dismay), and Pete who after the break up with Sam became friends.**

"WHAT!" Sam and Freddie exclaimed.

"I invited Valery and Jonah" Carly repeated on the Friday before the party.

"WHY?" Sam and Freddie exclaimed

"Because I think we need to make peace with them" Carly said.

"I don't want to _make peace_ with Jonah!" Sam said. "He cheated on me!"

"And Valery used me!" Freddie exclaimed

"Yeah Valery's a bitch" Sam said

"And Jonah's an ass" Freddie said and they smiled at each other for a moment.

"Look, I think if people decided to be friends with those who were once our enemy's the world would be a nicer place" Carly said

"Oh really?" Sam asked

"Yes" Carly answered

"Everybody's ex's?" Sam asked as Freddie caught on.

"Yes" Carly answered

"You think _everyone _should be friends with their ex's?" Freddie asked

"Yes" Carly answered.

"Ok we'll be right back" Sam said and they left.

"Huh?" Carly asked feeling slow. They came back five minutes later with smirks planted on their faces. "What did you do?"

"Nothing" Freddie smirked.

"But we did invite Griffin to the party" Sam said

"And Mr. Peter the penguin said-" Freddie said

"Yes" they said together.

"WHAT!" Carly screamed.

"Now we can all be friends!" Sam said

"But-" Carly said then calmed down. "Fine with me, I meant to invite him anyway"

"Good" Freddie said.

**The day finally came and a lot more people showed up then who they invited. Thirty more to be exact. Everyone was having a good time dancing and eating when someone else knocked on the door.**

I know this next part with Freddie seem OOC and more like Sam, but I really want to show his anger towards Valery. Sam showed her anger with the wedgie bounce but I don't believe Freddie did with the Val situation. I wanted to show his frustration.

"Hey Fre-" Valery started when he opened the door before it was slammed in her and Jonah's (who was next to her) face.

"Who was that?" Sam asked

"No one" he said.

"No, I saw that it was Valery and Jonah" Carly said.

"Exactly, no one" Freddie said as Carly groaned and walked to the door.

"Sorry" Carly said to them.

"No we deserved that" Jonah said.

"Duh" Sam said.

"Be nice Sam" Carly said.

"So why the hell did you come here anyway?" Freddie said.

"Freddie!"

"What? They never wanted to apologize before! Are you just here for the party?" Freddie said and Sam smiled

"No we really came to make peace!" Jonah said

"Yeah whatever just go makeout with another girl, pretend you care, then try to kiss their best friend" Freddie said. "And did you really kiss a girls best friend? How the fuck did you think that was gonna turn out?" Sam was grinning now

"Look Freddie-" Valery started

"Can it bitch" Freddie said which made Valery go silent immediately and Carly and Jonah stare at him. Sam on the other hand was now rolling on the floor lauging.

"FREDDIE!" Carly said as there was another knock on the door. She got up and went to it to see Griffin. She bit her lip and saw Sam and Freddie looking at Valery and Jonah anoyed. Sam made fists and Freddie looked ready to _kill_. Then they looked at her and smirked. She bit her lip before saying "Come on in"

"I got beverages!" he said with a six pack in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other and the room cheered.

"No I don't think that's a good idea" Carly said as he brought more six packs in.

"Come on Carls chill out" Sam said and grabbed the vodka. She poured it in the punch bowl.

"Fine" Carly said. "But I'm not having any"

**While the party was going on at mid night Carly was the only one who was sober. She was mad that Sam and Freddie were getting along with Valery and Jonah but Carly wasn't getting along with Griffin. He kept talking about his peewee babies.**

"And Peter said 'NO WAY' and I said 'Yes Way' and-" Griffin said

"Did you say that Peter the Penguin, spoke to you?" Carly said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah"

"I know, let's play spin the bottle!" a drunk Valery said.

"Good idea Val!" Sam said hi fiving her. Everyone got in a circle and used one of the empty beer bottles that were on the floor.

"Ok me first!" Wendy said and spun to have it land on a guy named Dylan. They kissed and it went all around the room. Carly, however, sat out. Freddie spun and it land in between Sam and Valery. First he kissed Valery, they he kissed Sam for a much longer time. In fact they were against the wall. Then she grabbed Freddie's arm and led him outside down stairs. They stumbled down the stairs while making out.

"Sam let's stop" Freddie said in slurred words when they were outside the building.

"Why?" she whined

"I'm tired" he said.

"And I know how you get when you're tired" She whispered in his ear then nibbled on it. "You get very naughty"

"Oh shit" he said and they went in an alley between the Bushwell Plaza and another building.

They made out for a good ten minutes there with one bottle of beer in each of their hands before being interrupted.

"Hey what yall doing in our alley?" a voice from behind said.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Sam said and turned back to Freddie.

"Listen pretty young thing, you need to get out of here before something really bad happens" a guy says.

"Look Michal Jackson" Sam started. "I go where ever I want to go"

"You know what?" says the second guy. "Why don't you stay and you go" then he rubbed gently on Sam's bare leg before resaving a blow to the gut by Freddie.

"What do you think you're doing?" Freddie said.

"Listen to me you little ass whole" the other guy said. "No one hits us!" Then he punched Freddie in the jaw but Freddie easily got up. Sam was steaming and so was Freddie, and both were drunk with no self-control.

**A drunken angry Sam and a drunken sleepy angry Freddie, what could go wrong?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the narrator… yes there is a narrator for this story. **_This is what they are thinking. __**This is flash back need there be any. **_This is me, meaning author notes. There will be some Seddie but this is not focused on it. I might change my mind but for now…

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly

**Sam and Freddie were drunk in the alley making out when these guys approached them.**

"Can you guys just get the hell out of here?" Sam asked in a tone that said 'Get the fuck out of here before we find out what you insides look like'

"Make us" one guy said. Sam looked at the beer bottle in her hand and slammed it against the wall making it break with sharp edges.

"You think that's gonna do something?" one of the guys asked and pulled out a gun along with his partner. Then he approached Sam and grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on" Sam kicked the guy holding her in the balls and dropped his gun. Sam quickly grabbed it and ran back to Freddie.

"Bitch, why don't you both get out of here" the other guy said.

"Why don't you leave before we call the police?" Freddie said

"Please, we aren't scared of the po-" he started before getting hit in the head by the beer bottle Freddie threw knocking him out. Freddie got up and grabbed the gun and put it to his head.

"You talk too much. I think the world would be grateful if you just shut up" Freddie said then pulled the trigger. "For good"

"That was my brother ass hole!" the other guy said and stabbed him in the shoulder with the broken beer bottle Sam dropped after grabbing the gun. Then he fell to the ground holding his stomach. Sam shot him in the stomach. Then walked to him grabbing broken bottle and put it in his mouth.

"Ass licking mother fucking cock blowing bitch" Sam said and pushed the bottle down his throat. She helped Freddie up and examined his wound. They walked out of the alley two see two cops standing in front of the Bushwell Plaza main lobby door. They pancaked and ran the opposite way. They ran far, maybe outside of Seattle. They saw a small patch of grass and Freddie laid down as Sam puked over on the pavement. Then laid down next to him.

"How's your arm?" she asked.

"Bleeding" he said grimly. "But I can handle pain ever since I met you"

"You were brave today" Sam said. "Why did we run so far from home?"

"I don't know, maybe because we were so freaked out by the cops we didn't think about where we were going"

"Oh" Sam said. "Thanks for standing by me"

"No problem" Freddie said as Sam kissed his cheek. Then somehow they made their way to their lips and made out before going all the way to sleep in each other's arms.

**Will they remember in the morning…?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the narrator… yes there is a narrator for this story. **_This is what they are thinking. __**This is flash back need there be any. **_This is me, meaning author notes. There will be some Seddie but this is not focused on it. I might change my mind but for now…

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly

"Where are we?" Sam asked getting up. She shook Freddie up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know but my head's pounding" Freddie said

"Yeah, and who gave the sun permission to be ten times brighter" Sam yelled

"Sam shut up and stop being so loud" Freddie whispered

"I don't feel well" Sam said as Freddie threw up, the sound causing her to throw up.

"We need to get back to Carly's" Freddie said then sneezed very loud.

"Damn Freddie why do your sneezes sound like a gunshot?" Sam whispered. They started walking very slowly, still not used to the light. When they reached Bushwell they didn't notice the police cars closing off an Ally nearby.

"Sam! Freddie!" Carly yelled when they walked making them wince. "Where have you been?" she said much quieter.

"Why are you yelling?" Sam whispered

"I'm not yel-" Carly started to say

"Shh" Freddie said before both laid down next to a not quite sober Gibby.

"Well they shouldn't have been drinking" Carly whispered to herself then getting a devious idea. She searched for her air horn which she found with ease. She quietly came into the living room and sounded the horn making everyone jump.

"God damn it!" Griffin whispered mumbled.

"Everybody get out! You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!" Carly yelled as everyone groaned mumbling things like 'stop screaming'

"Talk" Carly said to Sam and Freddie once everyone left.

"Later" Sam said but Carly sounded the horn again as they jumped

"Now! Where did you two go?" Carly asked

"I don't know" Freddie said

"Don't remember" Sam said

"Fine, I'm glad you guys are safe" she said. "But for having me worried..." slammed the door shut making Sam and Freddie jump.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Freddie said before jumping behind Sam.

"That's how you would protect yourself?" Sam asked before elbowing him in the rib.

"Sorry" he breathed out. They went upstairs in the iCarly studio and Sam and Freddie sat on bean bags as Carly got out the idea note cards.

"Ok so what should we do for the next iCarly?" Carly asked

"I don't know" Freddie grunted out

"I don't care" Sam said. She rolled over and leaned her head on Freddie's lap. He put an arm around her and leaned back into the bean bag.

"Come on guys work with me" Carly said but Freddie and Sam were in a deep sleep.

"Fine we'll work on iCarly later" she said, then turned the lights off and left.

**Sam POV**

I woke up startled, memories of last night flooded into my head. I looked around, no one was in here except for Freddie.

"Freddie!" I said shaking him up

"What?" he said grumpily.

"Do you remember what we did last night?" I asked and he bolted up

"You're not pregnant are you?" he asked wide eyed as I laughed

"We didn't do… _that_" I said. Then I got serious. "We did something worse"

"What?" he asked

"Does your arm hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, like fuck" Freddie answered. I lifted his sleeve to reveal a deep, fresh, unattended cut where he was stabbed.

"So it really happened" I said more to myself

"What happened?" he asked

"Last night we got a little carried away" I started. "And these guys came over and started saying shit to us. A lot of it is still a blur, but I do remember them being dead by the end of our, conversation" I looked at him. For the first time ever I couldn't read his expression.

"We did that" he said in a monotone voice.

"We don't know that-" I started to say, though I knew it was a lie to him and myself.

"Yes we do, we killed them. We're murderers." He said. I knew what his expression said now. It was pure guilt.

"We can't tell anybody" I said and he nodded. "Except Carly"

"No, we can't tell her" Freddie said. I tell Carly everything.

"We have to! Remember we said no more secrets!" I said

"No! This isn't like a fucking kiss, this is real shit!" he said and I knew he was right.

"Fine" I said. "But stay by my side. I don't have anyone else"

"I will" he said.

"I just can't help it. Weather I'm sober or not, when I get really worked up about anything I take it out on someone else"

"But that's not the scary part" Freddie said and I shook my head

"It's not" I said

"The scary part is in the moment I don't care. I'll kill whoever to take away the stress. And I kind of…" he trailed off

"Like it" I finished for him. "I like it and I don't car until after it's done"

"But then it's too late" Freddie said. We heard someone come up stairs.

"Hey I thought you were up, " Carly said.

"I think I'm going home" Freddie said.

"Me too" I said

"Actually could you stay here tonight? I don't feel safe about you walking home this late, there was a murder right near Bushwell" Carly said. I felt that miserable guilt feeling again.

"I'll be fine I need to be home right now" I said

"Can you just stay here?" Carly pleaded.

"No Carly I need to be home" I said

"Why? Isn't being here better than being with your bitch of a mom anyway?" she said with a look of regret following right after. I felt anger towards her before pushing it down.

"Don't piss me off Carly, especially now. I don't have much control" I said, then walked out the door letting a tear escape.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the narrator… yes there is a narrator for this story. **_This is what they are thinking. __**This is flash back need there be any. **_This is me, meaning author notes. There will be some Seddie but this is not focused on it. I might change my mind but for now…

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly

**Carly POV**

Something's up with Sam and Freddie and I'm starting to get really worried. Actually I'm freaking out. Freddie has been skipping school! I know he's been skipping because I saw him after school and he wasn't sick or anything. Sam has been skipping too but even today on Fried chicken Friday. We have iCarly today and they better come. I already texted them.

**To: Sam, Freddie.**

_I kno ur not sik. U betta b here 4 iCarly._

I usually call but whenever I try to threaten someone when calling or in person they laugh in my face and say 'Don't try to be tough Carly'.

_Knock, knock._

Is that Sam and/or Freddie? But they never knock! Ever! The last time Freddie knocked was the first time he came over. The last time Sam knocked was... she never knocked. Opening the door I see the Police.

"Spencer what did you download?" I scream to him.

"Nothing! Wait..." he takes a pause and I get worried. "Yeah nothing" thank God.

"My brother didn't download anything, thanks for stopping by" I said and tried to close the door before his foot was in the way.

"We're not here for your brother" the officer lady beside the officer dude said.

"We're here for Sam and Freddie" the officer dude said.

"Freddie didn't do anything. And Sam," i started unsure of what I'm about to say. "Didn't do anything either"

"We just need to talk to them" the officer lady said.

"They aren't here, why didn't you check at their houses?" I asked

"Our sources say that you do a web show here on Fridays is that correct?" He asked me

"Uh... yeah. Why do you need to talk to them?" I asked but before I could answer both Sam and Freddie walked through the door.

"Hey we're her-" Sam and Freddie stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the police.

**Sam POV**

Fuck!

**Freddie POV**

Shit!

**Carly POV**

"Sam, Freddie, come sit." The officer lady said. "I'm Officer Lisa"

"I'm Officer Roger" the guy said.

"What's this about?" Freddie asked

"Have you heard that two men were killed about a week ago right by Bushwell?" Lisa asked. What's that got to do with them?

"What's that got to do with us?" Sam asked repeating my thought.

"You're DNA was found on both decaying bodies" Roger said. Wait, _what?_

"We don't know what happened to them" Freddie said and tapped the couch with his finger. He's lying.

"We were drunk, the night is pretty much a blur" Sam said and blinked the whole time during the statement. She's lying.

"You were drunk?" Lisa asked

"Yeah, Carly had a party and we went in the ally for privacy" Freddie said.

"What did you want privacy for?" Roger asked

"To make out" I said as they shot death glares at me. These death glares were different. I was honestly scared.

"So you admit you were in the ally the night of the murder?" They nodded. "You do realize that's the scene of the crime?"

"Yeah" they said.

"We were in the all when these guys approached us. They grabbed Sam so that's probably why her DNA was on the guy" Freddie said. No tap. That's the truth.

"Why would they grab Sam?" Roger asked

"They wanted to have fun with her" Freddie said. No tap. Truth.

"I remember Freddie punched the guy holding me so that's probably where his DNA is coming from" Sam said. No blinking. Truth.

"When Sam was free we ran out of the ally leaving them there" Freddie said. _Tap, tap, tap._

"I remember hearing a gun shot, but we were long gone by then." Sam said. _Blink, blink, blink._

"The rest of the night is a blur" Freddie said. _Tap, tap, tap_.

"We don't know what happened to the guys" Sam said. _Blink, blink, blink._

"Well thank you for your time. We will let ourselves out" Lisa said. Then they left.

"Ok let's do iCarly!" Freddie said and they ran up the steps. iCarly went smoothly but now it's time to talk to my best friends.

"Hey Carls, you were kind of down the whole show is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Yeah actually, why did you lie to the cops?" I asked

"We didn't" Sam said. She blinked.

"We told the truth" Freddie tapped his leg.

"I've been around you guys long enough to know when you're lying the least you can do is tell me the truth" I said.

**Sam POV**

I saw Freddie pull his phone out of his pocket and tap the whistle app. It sounded loudly and took Carly by surprise. "Looks like my mom wants me" Freddie sad.

"I thought she was at work" Carly said.

"I heard the whistle" he said and hurried out the door. Sneaky little bitch.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened that night?" Carly asked me. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'm bailing you out, make up an excuse to get out" Freddie's voice said.

"Ew gross mom" I said.

"Hurry up and get your ass out here" Freddie said.

"Ok, fine" I said. "Look, my mom broke her arm and needs help getting washed. I have to go"

"Fine we're talking later" Carly said as I left.

"That was close" Freddie said

"Yeah" I said. "Until this blows over we have to stay clear of Carly"

"Agreed" Freddie said. "What now?"

"Want to kill a box of cigarettes?" I asked pulling out a pack. He shrugged.

"Sure" he said and we went outside.

**Sam and Freddie smoke? Will Carly figure out what's going on before the police do?**

What should I do for the next chapter! All questions that will be answered. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the narrator… yes there is a narrator for this story. **_This is what they are thinking. __**This is flash back need there be any. **_This is me, meaning author notes. There will be some Seddie but this is not focused on it. I might change my mind but for now…

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly

**Carly POV**

I did it. I killed him. I had too! If he didn't talk to me in the first place I wouldn't have killed him. It started as a normal day and now I'm a murderer. I have to get out of here before the cops come. Why didn't I listen? I should have listened to Spencer. But then again, who actually listens to Spencer? Ok let's start from the beginning.

_** "Come on Freddie!" Sam said. I was heading out when I heard Sam and Freddie talking. I haven't really seen them in so long. I wasn't eases dropping, I was just standing close by them making sure they can't see me. I can't control what my ears do.**_

_** "Hold on Sam, I'm coming" Freddie said**_

_** "Well you're not coming fast enough" Sam said.**_

_** "What do you want from me?" Freddie asked**_

_** "I want you to pick up the paste!" Sam said.**_

_** "All right mother I'm ready to go!" Freddie said**_

_** "What took you so long?" Sam said.**_

_** "Do you know how many locks she has on her door? Thirty! And I have to lock every single one. So yeah, it took me a little while. Now come on we're supposed to meet Wendy, Rodney, and Hunter in five" Freddie said and they hurried off.**_

_** "Spencer I'm gonna be back later tonight" I said**_

_** "Wait, where are you going?" he asked**_

_** "To follow Sam and Freddie" I answered**_

_** "Following people isn't the right thing to do. If you do it you'll be breaking the rules" Spencer said**_

_** "You've been spending way too much time with Mrs. Benson." I said and left to follow, I mean walk directly behind them. They went into an ally and I saw them take spray cans and begin to vandalize the wall. I was shocked. From Sam this is normal, but Freddie? That was what made me have to rub my eyes to make sure I'm not seeing things. Then Hunter came out and saw me. That's when I thought 'oh shiz-nit'**_

_** "Well hello Carly, what are you doing in a neighborhood this bad at an hour like this?" he asked slowly approaching me. I ran to the back of the store to find a gate in front of me, and a drunk Hunter behind me.**_

_** "Just stay away from me, Hunter" I said.**_

_** "Make me bitch" he said coming closer. Climbing the fence wasn't an option. I backed into it with nowhere to go.**_

_** "Don't you have something to vandalize?" I asked**_

_** "I can do that anytime I want, right now I want to have fun with a pretty little girl" he said and my heart skipped a beat. In the bad way not in the I-love-him way. He pinned me against the gate and shoved his tongue down my throat. Escaping wasn't happening. Then he pulled his pants down and I began to freak out.**_

_** "You're really planning on doing it here? In public?" I asked**_

_** "No one will see us don't worry" he said. Then I kneed him in his… spot. He bent down in pain. I was about to run when I tripped over… air? I tripped over my own two God dang feet! "You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" **_

_** "Look, I'm sorry" I said and I really was. I don't like kicking people in their… spots.**_

_** "You're gonna be" he said and pulled out a knife. Oh yeah, that's right, he has anger issues. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.**_

_** "Look, there is no need to resort to that" I said. He wasn't gonna kill me, I knew that. But I also knew that knife wasn't just a threat, and I was about to be in a world of pain. The rest of it was so fast I barely remember it happening. I tripped him and grabbed his knife. Then he got up and I swung the knife, cutting his neck.**_

You may think I'm freaking out but it felt pretty darn easy. And natural. I'm just nervous someone will find out, my DNA is all over his disgusting tongue. I drag the body and hid it in a hole on the side of the store. It looks like an old beaver hole but most of it is under the store. I just have to make it bigger. Once the body is hidden I run home.

"Hey kiddo, you were out for a while, are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night Spencer." I replied and hurried off the bed.

**Freddie POV**

"Hey where is Hunter?" Sam asked

"Dudes been gone for a while, what was he doing any way?" Wendy asked

"I don't know, he just said he would be back" I said.

"Well he ain't back is he?" Rodney asked

"Chill Rod he'll be back" Sam said

"Look I got to go" I said. "Before my mom realizes I left"

"Yeah I'm gonna bounce. Later Rodney, Wendy" Sam said as we left.

"Where do you think he went?" I asked

"Do I look like Google Earth? I can't fine everyone with the click of a God Damn button" she said.

"Ok, damn forget I asked" I said

"Sorry, but Hunter is a real good friend of mine and I don't know where he is" she said.

"So you're freaking out?" I asked her

"Yes I'm freaking the fuck out" she said

"Well Hunter is a big boy, he can take of himself" I said

"Yeah I guess, yeah you're right, nothing happened to him" Sam said. "Because if someone did something to him the son of a bitch is gonna get his ass kicked"

"I'm sure, now stop fucking worrying" I said. Then I looked up and I saw Carly running away. "Sam is that Carly?"

"Why would she be here?" Sam asked

"I don't know but who else has a bright pink coat like that?" I said.

"Come on let's find out why should she's here" she said and we ran after her, opening the door as usual.

"Spencer where's Carly?" I asked

"She's upstairs, hey I haven't seen you in a while how have you- Ok bye" he said when we ran upstairs. We burst through the door making Carly scream.

"Carly stop screaming!" I said

"What were you doin in my neighborhood at nine" Sam asked. The look of panic crossed her face.

"I- I was – um" she stuttered

"Don't lie Carly what were you doing?" I asked

"I was um, I was following you" she said

"What!" we exclaimed

"Well, I haven't seen you in so long and I miss you guys so is it so bad that I'm curious as to what's going on with you. When did you start vandalizing things?" she asked

"I don't know, I just got into it" I said. "So that's all? You missed us?"

"Yes, I wish you would stop avoiding me" she said

"Fine, we'll stop avoiding you, if you stop following us" Sam said

"Why did you avoid me anyway?" Carly asked

"We had our reasons" Sam said

"I have to go, see you tomorrow" I said

"Bye!" she said as we left.

** Carly Shay? A murderer? And she doesn't care? What in the world is going on? Where is this story going?**

No seriously, where do you think this story is going? R&R! BTW you have no idea how hard it was for me _not_ to curse when writing in Carly's POV!


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the narrator… yes there is a narrator for this story. **_This is what they are thinking. __**This is flash back need there be any. **_This is me, meaning author notes. There will be some Seddie but this is not focused on it. I might change my mind but for now…

Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly

**Freddie POV**

Well, we're moving to Mexico. Yeah I know crazy right? Hey, we both speak Spanish and Sam loves Nachos! Anyway we don't really have a choice. We've already killed three people. Sure two of them were rapists and the other was Lewbert, but still! If someone finds out we would end up in the Slammer. No not Juvie, hard core jail. Sam just turned eighteen meaning she is too old to go to juvie. I turned eighteen a few months ago. So we decided we would add up our money and move to Mexico. Unfortunately that added up to three hundred bucks and seventy five cent, the fifty cent coming from Sam. So we moved on to plan B.

"Listen lady I don't have all day, I'm trying to move to Mexico" Sam said pinning a lady against the wall. "Now empty out your wallet and hand it to me so I can get on with my life" She quickly gave Sam all the money in her wallet.

"Can I go now?" she asked

"No, you didn't think Freddie was there to look pretty?" Sam said and I walked over to her pulling out the gun I had gotten from my very first victim.

"No please, I have a family" she screamed. I rolled my eyes. Before I was hesitant but I heard this every day so I just don't care anymore.

"Look nothing personal, but I couldn't care less whether or not you have a family because we have a system. Sam takes money, I take lives." I said

"Why can't you just take my money?" she asked

"Because I don't trust people, meaning I don't trust you! And this can't get out" Sam said

"Now let's make this quick and easy" I said and shot her in the head.

"Well let's get to Carly's" Sam said. This became such a regular thing it was like grabbing a smoothie form Groovy Smoothie.

"Ok" I said and followed her. When we got in Carly said she would be down in a minute so I turned on the TV to see the news on. I was getting ready to turn the channel when something caught my eye. "Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?" she answered

"We didn't kill him" I said

"What?" she said

"Him" I said pointing to the screen. There was a picture of a boy with curly hair and glasses who looked about our age who was found dead in and ally with a missing wallet.

"Wait, if I didn't kill him, and you didn't kill him, then who did?" Sam asked

"I guess there is a second killer out there" I said. "I wonder who he is"

"We found the killer by the ally trying to run away, but we caught him. He is going to go to Troubled Waters Mental institution. It is now safe to walk outside. The killer is caught" The reporter said before showing a picture of a dark skinned man with medium length dreads. This, is a foreshadow.

"Mystery solved" Sam said.

"What mystery? Carly asked

"Oh we're just talking about the news" I said

"Oh that guy who was stabbed?" she said getting her coat. Sam and I shared a look.

"They never said how he was killed" Sam said.

"How would you know that?" I asked

"I… um… witnessed the crime" she said

"I thought you were in here all day and you just got out of the shower" Sam asked

"What were you doing up there?" I asked. She had a panicked look and Sam and I ran upstairs to her bathroom to see a towel covering a wet kitchen knife.

"It's not what you think" she said

"You killed that dorky looking boy and came up here to wash the blood off the knife" Sam said

"Ok, maybe it is" Carly said.

"Carly you're a murderer!" I said

"How many people have you killed?" Sam asked

"I don't know two, three, ten people" Carly said. "Please don't turn me in"

"She killed almost as many people as us" Sam said to me

"I know" I said

"Wait, what!" Carly said.

"Hey Carly, if you're going to kill someone a gun would be better" Sam said

"Yeah you can shoot them without getting your DNA on them making the cops suspicious" I said

"You have guns?" Carly asked

"Yeah" Sam lifted up her skirt to reveal a gun. I pulled out mine and she looked at them with wide eyes.

"Don't tell my mom she would totally freak" I said

"We don't really _like_ killing people, but we kind of got to get out of the country" Sam said

"Me too! I was planning to got to Korea, I have family there" Carly said

"Family that will most likely turn you in" I said

"We're jumping the border and going to Mexico, and it would be pretty awesome if you came too" Sam said

"You want me in your group?" Carly asked

"Only if you get a gun" I said

"Deal! I'll go to Mexico instead" she said.

**Carly, Sam, and Freddie, secret murderers? Will they get away with it? Will Sam find out that Carly was the one who killed Hunter? Is three a crowd? And if Carly killed the Dork, who was the guy that was sent to Troubled Waters?**

Only one or two more chapters, there will be a sequel, this story is far from over. I hope you liked This chapter, I did. I like the idea of Carly joining them. I don't like it when Carly is this total girly girl and she lives shopping and crap because I don't think that's who she is on the show. _But_ If it works with the story I would out her in as girly. I don't dislike stories if Carly _is_ girly. Anyway R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

_The murderers that were terrorizing Seattle have been captured, and are none other than iCarly._

"I say we only have maybe two more weeks' worth of murders and we'll have enough money to go to Mexico, rent an apartment and get out of Seattle for good!" Freddie said standing over the dead body.

"We should make a video saying it will be our last iCarly" Sam said

"And our parents?" Carly asked

"We pack light and slip out early in the morning or late at night" Sam said. The distant sound of sirens filled their ears.

"Shit the cops are coming" Freddie said

"Someone must have seen us and called them" Carly said

"Let's get out of here" Sam said. They ran the opposite way of Bushwell before Sam stopped all of a sudden.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" Carly asked

"Be quiet! You here that?" Sam asked. They heard the sirens coming from where they were headed as well

"Shit, let's go this way" Freddie said running to the side.

"What are we going to do?" Carly asked. "We can't just keep running"

"We have to hide until they go away" Sam said. There was a gate in front of them but the sirens got louder, so they climbed it.

"Come on they're getting closer" Freddie said. They didn't hear they ran into another gate and climbed that one as well. They kept running until Carly spotted an ally.

"In here" She yelled to them and they hid in there for a while to afraid to come out. They heard sirens getting closer and worried, but Freddie saw the latter to a fire escape. He ran to it and jumped, pulling it down and began to climb as Carly and Sam followed suit. They got close to the roof and climbed up on it. They thought they were safe but they realize the cops were coming up as well.

"Freeze, your under arrest for the murders of Tony, Michael, Logan, Sarah, Hillary, Rebecca, Vanessa, Ta-" a cop said coming up

"Yeah we get it we killed a lot of people" Carly said. They tried to run but there were cops behind them as well. They were hand cuffed and brought to the cop cars.

_The murderers that were terrorizing Seattle have been captured, and are none other than iCarly._

"Do you deny that you killed all these people?" an officer interrogated Freddie, the last one.

"No" he said. "_There's no point in fighting"_

"Why would you do it?" he asked

"I don't know, drunk?" Freddie shrugged. He just didn't care anymore, he was caught and the jig was up.

"You were drunk, twice a week for a month?" he asked

"Don't question my drinking habits" he snapped. He was leaning back in the chair with his feet on the table.

"All right come on son come on back in here" he said

"Seriously, I just got comfortable" Freddie said but got up anyway and sat next to Carly and Sam.

"No gum in here" a cop said to Carly.

"Fine" she said and spit it at him.

"I'm bored do you have a Wii?" Sam asked

"No" a cop said. "There are some people who would like to see you"

"Mom?" Sam and Freddie said

"Spencer?" Carly said

"I am so sorry, I should've payed more attention" Mrs. Benson said.

"Whatever are we getting out of here or what?" Freddie said

"Yeah I'm hungry" Sam said

"Well that's a surprise" Freddie said sarcastically.

"Shut it Benson" Sam said

"Make me Puckett" Freddie said

"You guys are fighting like you used to" Spencer said

"Well they are broken up" Carly said

"They were together?" Spencer and Mrs. Benson asked

"Duh" Sam said

"Where have you been?" Freddie said

"They were together until Sam _thought _she saw Freddie cheating on her with Sharon" Carly explained

"I did see him cheat" Sam said

"I didn't cheat!" Freddie said

"Yes you did" Sam said

"So she made out with Pete to get back at him and they had a huge fight and now they're at square one" Carly continued.

"Oh" Spencer said.

"Look, we didn't come to bring you home, we came to explain why you're going to Troubled Waters" Pam said

"What!" all three exclaimed.

"Look, you have a disease, an unnamed disease that scientists are still researching. For now we call you the bad seeds. You have a killer instinct that you have which was passed down by one of your parents" the cop said.

"Dad joined the Army and now he can kill as many people as he wants without being threatened to go to jail. The disease was passed down to you but not me" Spencer said

"I don't know who your father is, I was raped" Mrs. Benson said

"Makes since" Sam said. "No one would 'make love' to you if they actually knew you, unless you were really hot which I doubt"

"Anyway, it would make sense if he were a murderer as well" Mrs. Benson

"You already know your dads in jail for murder" Pam said.

"Wait, let us explain" Carly said

"We were going to use the money we… stole to go to Mexico and start a new life" Sam said

"If you just let us go we'll be out of your hair for good" Freddie said.

"Maybe give us about five hundred more to get a nice house" Sam said

"You don't understand, you won't be able to just put this behind you" Mrs. Benson said.

"This is something you can't escape, but something they are going to treat. You're going to go to Troubled Waters and be tested for different medicines" Spencer

"Wait, we're guinea pigs? You can't do that to us! What we're allergic?" Carly said

"It could kill us!" Sam exclaimed

"It won't kill you, stop being a big baby!" Pam said

"This is a joke right? We will stop, just don't let us go there" Freddie pleaded

"Listen, I love you, we all do-" Spencer started to say

"Your words fall from your mouth like shit from ass" Carly said

"If you love us you wouldn't do this to us" Sam said

"Sir the vans to get them to Troubled Waters is here" an officer said

"Come on" the officer said and each one grabbed one of the kids.

"Let go of me!" Sam said

"I'll miss you Freddie-bear" Mrs. Benson said

"Yeah I bet" Freddie said in a mocking tone. The officers put Carly and Sam in the car but Freddie got loose, grabbed the gun, and put it to the guy's head holding him there in one swift move. "Anyone move one God damn muscle and he's dead"

"Freddie put him down" Spencer yelled while Pam laughed

"It's like I'm in CSI Seattle" Pam said.

"Look son," an officer said moving a little closer. He pulled the trigger and the man fell down.

"Anything else you want to say?" he said putting it to another officer. He didn't see the other officer coming from behind.

"Freddie behind you" Sam said a little too late. He grabbed Freddie and put him in the trunk with Carly and Sam.

"In solitary confinement when we get there" The officer said and slammed the door hard.

_The murderers that were terrorizing Seattle have been captured, and are none other than iCarly._

I hope you liked it! That's not the end. It's the end of iKill, but there will be a sequel called iCrazy. I'm feeling evil, so I'm not posting the iCrazy for a _long_ time. Maybe months. R&R! 


End file.
